


Недотрога

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: челлендж "Сегодня они вместе, а завтра — канон!" [3]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Age Difference, Experienced Partner, First Time Blow Jobs, In-Canon, M/M, Sex on the Beach, Virginity, Workaholism, Трудоголизм, девственность, ин-канон, опытный партнер, первый минет, разница в возрасте, секс на пляже
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Фредди упоротый, полный энтузиазма, начинающий трудоголик, а Ларри — снова лосось. Теперь коварный.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: челлендж "Сегодня они вместе, а завтра — канон!" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172117
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокий левел Tim Roth Team 2021





	Недотрога

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
> — использованы вырезанные сцены из фильма и сценария "Бешеных псов";  
> — упоминаются эротические сновидения;  
> — Фредди Ньюэндайк — юный и неопытный, кинк сексуальную невинность партнера  
> — написано на микрочеллендж "Сегодня они вместе, а завтра — канон!"

«Поздравь меня, теперь я Оранжевый», — сказал он Холдуэю.

И тот одобрил крепким рукопожатием, а потом дотошно и внимательно расспрашивал про Джо («представь, что он как Нечто, такой же большой и страшный»), про Белого («хрен знает, какой-то мужик из их компании»), и предупреждал, чтобы Фредди не вляпался («не привязывайся, они не люди. Ты человек, я человек, а воры — падлы и крысы»).

Фредди слушал и даже не расстраивался от того, что Холдуэй тычет его, как щенка мордочкой в мутную лужу — не пей из неё, не будь доверчивым недотёпой.  
Фредди не терял задора и оптимизма. Ему нравились его работа и поставленный вызов, он был готов. Раскрутить дело и вызнать самое сокровенное, каждого подставить и всех — повязать.

Мистер Белый, тот самый невнятный мужик, на которого Фредди вначале и не обратил внимания, — был самым податливым. Малыш оставлял на нём глубокие вмятины, словно пальцем на мягкой корочке горячего хлеба. Мистер Белый принялся его опекать, поучать и оказался болтливым сверх меры. Много курил, много улыбался, кормил Фредди в каждой забегаловке и подвозил на своей тачке прямо к двери дома.

Фредди был доволен. Узнал, что Белый из Висконсина, болеет за «Милуоки Брюэрс», часто делает спортивные ставки на любимчиков и с завидным постоянством просирает крупные суммы.

«О, я тоже люблю бейсбол!» — оживился Фредди. Он не врал. Дома лежала бейсбольная бита, верная подруга при детективных размышлениях, — размахивал ею над плечом, пока бродил по комнате, ломая мозги над заданием.  
Белый страшно обрадовался, опять весь залоснился удовольствием, как было тогда, в красном прокуренном баре, и они с Фредди («Оранжевый, без обид, но ты будешь для меня «малыш») перетёрли за команду. «Пивовары» Висконсина прихлопнули Балтимор, потом чуть уступили Бостону, но под конец разъебали заносчивых «Тигров» Детройта, детка! Обсудили нового игрока — Кэнди Мальдонадо, да, того самого, который в восемьдесят седьмом прожопил мяч в историческом матче! И теперь до сих пор последствия расхлёбывает.

«В восемьдесят седьмом, — похлопал Оранжевого по спине мистер Белый. — Чуть позже твоей марихуановой истории, малыш».  
Он впечатлился виртуозным трёпом в баре — и запомнил и детали, и даты.  
Они курили, ржали, и Фредди постоянно трогали за плечи и ерошили ему волосы.  
Фредди не отстранялся. Был само щенячье обаяние.

Фредди собирался расколоть мистера Белого, как кокос, и вдосталь напиться из него сладкого молока.

А на следующий день они сидели в одной тачке и обсуждали план ограбления. Кто, куда, за кем, чьё место. Фредди не совсем понимал, зачем, ведь и так всё известно, но старательно подыгрывал. Ему нужен был разговорчивый и лояльный мистер Белый. Расслабленный и довольный, потерявший осторожность.  
Фредди закуривал таким же жестом, как он, держал сигарету так же, как он, сыпал блядскими шуточками, как молодой самоуверенный гондон. Подражал и зеркалил.

Когда мистер Белый («нет, не называй меня «старик», нет, мне это не нравится. Да, ты «малыш», нет, не смешно, ничего не знаю») начал вещать про отрубленные пальцы, ух как Фредди перекосило! Он сумел удержать лицо, всё такое же наглое и безалаберное, но выдал взгляд.  
Однако мистер Белый смотрел не на него — а через лобовое стекло, на магазин, который будет взламывать и потрошить.  
Фредди улыбался до конца — хоть и без энтузиазма, резиновыми губами.  
Мистер Белый почуял в нём перемену — и повёз кормить. Опять. На этот раз тако.

В кафешке — Фредди слизывал острый соус с пальцев и обсасывал кукурузные початки.  
Мистер Белый мало ел, много курил и смотрел на него, не отрываясь, тёмными, чуть раскосыми глазами.

А потом, в машине, мистер Белый зачем-то спросил, как тебя на самом деле зовут?  
— Фредди, — сказал Оранжевый, нагло скалясь («ничего не убудет, если скажу, укрепляем связи»).  
— А я Ларри, — сказал мистер Белый, не спеша заводить тачку.

Отлично, подумал Фредди довольно. Имя уже есть. Кокосовая скорлупа лопнула.

И тут Фредди опять ухватили за плечо, погладили по шее («мой кореш постоянно меня трогает») — и поцеловали.  
Фредди дёрнулся от внезапности и ударился затылком о стекло. Такого подвоха он не ждал.  
Губы Ларри были острыми и горячими. Тело плотным и тяжёлым. Руки жадными и нежными.  
Фредди позволял себя мять и тискать, совершенно растерявшись. Что ему делать? Что — с ним! — делают? У него… у него, блядь, тут задание, а не робкое свидание!

Ларри отстранился и осторожно погладил подушечкой большого пальца его взъерошенный взмокший висок:  
— Тебе неприятно? — спросил негромко. Поколебавшись, добавил: — Ты не по этим?

Фредди трудно переводил дыхание, затисканный и зацелованный.

— Я не знаю, — признался, сбитый с толку своими ощущениями. — Я не понял.

Мистер Белый опёрся о подголовник сиденья и навис. Положил ладонь ему на грудь. Очень горячую.  
— Ты только с женщинами?

— Не было женщин, — просипел Фредди, глядя ему в переносицу. — И не было мужчин. Я… сам по себе.  
— Ты из амишей, что ли? — удивился Ларри. — Совсем целочка?

Фредди нащупал ручку дверцы и вывалился из машины спиной вперёд. Вскочил в растрёпанных чувствах.  
— Ты, блядь!.. У меня задание! Дело! Серьёзное! А ты, блядь, лезешь!  
Будущий отчёт пылал перед глазами огненными буквами: целовался в машине с пидором, не оказал сопротивления, не понял, что делать, потому что… потому что вообще впервые целовался.  
— Отвали от меня! — рявкнул Фредди и постарался сохранить лицо. То есть, не упиздовал на космической скорости, а просто очень быстро и очень бодро пошёл прочь.

Майка липла к телу — из-за жары, губы горели — от тако. Чёртово летнее солнце, чёртов острый соус.

Мистер Белый догнал его на тачке, выскочил и обнял — поймал — всем собой.  
— Малыш, извини! Я маху дал. Прости! Больше не буду. Ничего такого! Честно.

«Некрытый шалаш» — так назывался на сленге Фредди. А Ларри сейчас накрывал его, как крышей, своим телом.  
Фредди остановился.

— Ты же флиртовал напропалую…  
Фредди, мягко говоря, удивился.  
— И всем собой сигналил.  
Фредди окончательно охуел.

— Я не умею, — брякнул ошарашенно. — Чтоб на свиданиях ко мне так липли, как ты набросился. В том смысле, я хуёво подкаты делаю. А если и решу клеиться, то не к тебе, Ларри. Мы, блядь, деловые партнёры.  
Он, конечно, на свидания девушек водил, но заканчивалось всё на первом же. Ровесницы кидали — ты выглядишь, как старшеклассник! («ну что поделать, мордой не стал брутальнее»). От зрелых женщин сам шарахался — нахера ему мамочки?!  
— Ты невероятно нежный, отзывчивый и горячий, — прошептал Ларри. Уху стало жарко и мокро от его слов. — Я был уверен, что ты… ждёшь моего ответа. Что ты знаешь, чего хочешь. И чего я хочу. Малыш. Я был неправ.  
Отпустил и отступил на шаг:  
— Прости.

Фредди подумал: глянуть со стороны, так какая-то ёбаная мыльная драма; пидор с не-пидором посреди улицы страдают о том, что неправильно друг друга «считали» и теперь неловко пытаются починить треснувший фундамент… дружбы.  
Дружбы и взаимопонимания.

— Ладно, — Оранжевый небрежно помахал ладонью. — Перетёрли и забыли.

А странно ему и потряхивает — так это солнце и тако.

Мистер Белый был молчалив и предельно вежлив, пока довозил до дома.

У себя за дверью Фредди тупо лёг на пол. Носом в половицы, зубами в доски. И сказал себе: просто внештатная ситуация. Внушал, пока и сам не поверил. У него есть дело. Задание. А мистер Белый — крупный шершень из осиного гнезда, никакого Ларри и невесомого холодка вдоль позвоночника.

Ночью приснилось что-то тёмное, острое, горячее. Фредди ворочался в постели, не открывая глаз, подставляя тело наваждению. Загорелая тяжёлая истома, навалившись сверху, целовала в губы, пахла свежей жвачкой и горячим воздухом салона. Фредди бездумно и сонно трогал, ласкал и отвечал на ласки.  
Проснулся от обширного, захватившего и растопившего до последней фаланги пальцев на ногах, оргазма.  
Фредди стащил потные заляпанные трусы, перевернул наизнанку влажное одеяло и лёг сверху, словно бабочка из кокона.  
Спал до рассвета, расслабленный и голый.

Утром, при осмыслении, взяла злость. И Фредди дал ей свободу. Взял толстые фотоальбомы с магшотами. Купил пива и чипсы. Засел за розыск основательно.  
Фредди коп. И ничто — никто — ему не помешает.  
Ничего такого. Никакого Ларри. Его настоящие страсть и азарт — дело, с которым сейчас работает, вызов, который принял!  
Между рассыпанных патронов на столике лежали фигурки Железного Человека и неповоротливого Нечто.

Фредди курил и топил сигареты в пепельнице.  
А потом нашёл Ларри.  
Лоуренс Диммик, федеральная тюрьма Висконсина, номер два-три-пять-три-шесть-пять-ноль.  
Фредди позвонил Холдуэю, дожидаясь ответа, жевал снеки и прихлёбывал пиво из узкого зеленоватого горлышка. А после разговора, положив трубку, — всадил Ларри дуло в щёку.  
Фотографии, а не живому.

А уже на ланче Фредди выслушал про мистера Белого охуительную историю. Ему нужна была информация — и Холдуэй не подвёл. Притащил на встречу девушку, которая ворковала о Ларри с невероятной любовью и страстью. Встретила бы Диммика лично — препарировала бы, наверное. А так… Ньюэндайк и Холдуэй зачарованно жевали остывшую картошку фри, внимая, какое у Ларри Диммика прозвище, чем он славен, насколько крут, опасен и неуловим.  
Но — ни доказательств, ни свидетелей. Что называется, посидели, посплетничали, перетрясли грязное бельё («досье, детектив, не отвлекайся») Ларри, но ничего нового. Мистер Белый выгуливался в белом, не давая себя запятнать. Репутация была безупречна — последние годы. Никакого криминала. Ягнёночек.  
Вот же сука, — подумал восхищённо Фредди. — А в машине про отсечение пальцев пиздел не по старой памяти. И обсуждал план по-серьёзному.  
… и целовал тоже по-серьёзному.  
Фредди сожрал всю картошку на столике, чтобы быть сосредоточенным. Молотил челюстями, слушал внимательно. В итоге ни фактов, ни улик, зыбкий призрак преступлений Ларри.

Ночью загорелый тяжёлый мужик, нежный и темноглазый, изводил мучительными снами.

Фредди утром вместо того, чтобы сделать кофе, сначала полежал на полу, вбивая себе в голову твёрдое осознание, что глупостям тут не место.  
Лоб горел, а чуть позже под чёлкой проступил закономерный синяк.  
Ларри потрогал его пальцем, а потом потёрся носом, встревоженный: малыш, кто тебя так?

«Я больше не буду» — в его исполнении выглядело как «я больше не буду тебя целовать и вжиматься между бёдрами». А вот тыкаться в лоб, касаться запястий и хватать за плечи — всё нормально.  
Ларри был похож на экскаватор, который подгребает всё под себя. Всё, что ему нравится. И умрёт в тоске, как брошенная собака, если не потрогает, не ощутит тепло и кожу ладонью.

Малыш угрюмо ответил, что слишком много думал, вот и последствия. Ларри засиял — а вдруг о нём?  
Фредди не стал отрицать.  
Он лгал, только когда правда могла повредить прикрытию. Считал, что это лучшая тактика для внедрения. Хотя она и шла вразрез с общепринятой практикой. Но секрет свой никому не раскрывал. И так слыл парнем, который Департаменту то «вразрез», то «поперёк», то «зелен виноград».

А Ларри… подобрался слишком близко к тому, кто сидит рядом в машине, не отстраняется и вздрагивает до мурашек, когда ладонь широко и горячо ложится на шею.  
Ничего страшного, думал Фредди. Ничего страшного.

Он влюблён в своё дело, задание.

А рядом с Ларри тревожно и хорошо, потому что клемануло что-то.

Он любит — свою работу. И захвачен ей полностью.  
Не его вина, что у неё загорелые руки, плотные сильные мускулы, раскосые тёмные глаза и обаятельная улыбка.  
У Фредди раньше ничего такого не было. Вот и теперь кажется. Непривычно и дёргает, конечно, окатывает жаром по хребту, но надо просто меньше жариться на солнце и жрать тако. Вот и всё.  
Всё пройдёт.  
Уже завтра.

Они долго катались тягучим знойным вечером, не в силах расстаться. Искупались нагишом в океане («такая примета, малыш, нет, ну правда»), а потом обсыхали на диком пляже, сидя вплотную друг к другу. И Ларри осторожно целовал его в плечо, прижимаясь к каждой веснушке на солёных прохладных мускулах.  
Фредди вздрагивал и только глубже зарывал в белый песок мокрые ступни. Не отстранялся.  
Волоски на руках поднялись дыбом, и Ларри ласкал языком взявшуюся пупырышками «гусиную» кожу.  
Ничего не говорил. Ни на чём не настаивал.  
А потом Фредди — целовал его.  
Сначала тоже в твёрдые бицепсы, потом в загорелую шею, потом — в губы. Бестолково и остервенело. Терять было нечего — завтра. Но не сегодня вечером.

Ларри упал на спину, и Фредди лёг на него.  
Ларри придерживал его за скулы и учил целоваться глубоко, вдумчиво, со вкусом. Не торопясь. Не стукаясь зубами и не тыкаясь неловко носом.  
Фредди, зажатого и нервничающего до окостенения, наконец отпустило, и стало хорошо. Он расслабился и понял всю сладость. И упоение от языка, пальцев, рук, от запаха, прикосновений, весомости чужого тела и его жара.  
И Фредди ухнул в это с головой.

Стало тяжело и томно. Неудобно лежать на Ларри — и самому, и на нём. Они тёрлись стояками, и Фредди срочно нужно было подрочить. Яйца ломило.  
(«ночь, потная простыня, всё сон»).  
Ларри одним движением опрокинул его под себя. Широко лизнул в шею, сполз ниже, раздвинул колени и взял у него в рот.  
Фредди инстинктивно дёрнулся, проминая прохладный сыпучий песок, но Ларри лишь крепче прижал за ноги и глубоко, уверенно пропустил в своё горло.

Горячо, глубоко, без зубов. Мягкая нежная глотка. Раз и два.  
Фредди выгнуло, и он рвано задышал, подгребая под себя чёртов песок. Мог бы — весь пляж свернул в трубочку, словно карту под поставленное острием перо.

Фредди не знал, что делать, и в душе не ёб, как правильно. Одеревенел и снова зажался.  
У Ларри были тёмные, с первой проседью, пряди. Рассыпались по низу живота Фредди, и стало видно — корни начало брать серебром. А так и не скажешь, — кусал губы Фредди, протыкая пальцами глубокие дырки в песке. — Надо сосредоточиться, надо… бля, что делать?!

Он окостенел целиком, пытаясь вернуть контроль. Он знал, как делают минет девушки, коллеги лясы точили только так и с удовольствием. И знал, что мужики тоже друг у друга отсасывают, — но подобное озвучивалось только в виде похабных оскорбительных шуток. Как будто при минете от мужчины всё должно быть однозначно иначе — и неприятно. Нужно вести себя соответственно. Непоколебимо. Гордо. Хуй пойми как.

Фредди же проткнул пляж насквозь пальцами. И не мог придумать, как выйти с честью из ситуации.  
Честь и достоинство находились глубоко в глотке Ларри.

Фредди вибрировал всем телом и сопел, стыдясь каждого невольного стона.  
Он пытался быть гладким и железным. Железным Человеком.

Ларри приподнялся на локтях и шлёпнул его по бедру:  
— Кому-то здесь плохо?  
Зацелованные и распухшие губы блестели.  
Фредди с трудом понял, что речь о его стояке, а не о спасении жизни гражданского.  
«Нет», — помотал головой, собирая полный затылок песка.  
— Тогда расслабься, — сказал Ларри.  
Фредди стиснул зубы.  
Ларри помедлил, отёр тыльной стороной ладони рот. И вдруг накрыл Фредди целиком, навалился всей тяжестью, поцеловал, погладил, оцарапал губы о сомкнутые клыки.

— Малыш, всё нормально, — шепнул, покачиваясь на Фредди и грубовато лаская рукой пах. — Мы так делаем. И мужчины, и женщины.

— Ларри, — просипел Фредди, вцепившись ему в спину, будто утопающий в широкую твёрдую доску. — А мне… что... это самое… делать?

— А! — просветлел лицом Ларри. — Расслабься! — повторил с изумлением.

Он снова взял Фредди в плен своей глоткой. Обжигающей, невыносимой. Двигался мерно и вдумчиво. И что-то делал такое языком, от чего Фредди хрипел голосовыми связками, чтобы не позориться под первыми проступившими бледными звёздами.  
Потом Ларри нащупал его кисть, выдрал из песка и положил себе на голову.  
Пальцы Фредди рефлекторно сжали затылок и застыли.  
Ларри приподнялся через пару движений и посмотрел на Фредди с невыразимой нежностью и с улыбкой невероятного терпения.  
— Направляй, — подсказал он.  
— А?  
— Делай, что хочется. Хуярь, малыш. Честно. Можно.

Лизнул вдоль всего члена до самой головки:  
— Ты охуенно держишься для первого раза.

И мистер Белый снова сделал мистера Оранжевого заложником отсоса.  
Фредди вцепился Ларри в волосы. Сгрёб в кулак. Неуверенно надавил — и ощутил, как податливо идёт вниз чужая голова, повинуется чужое горло.  
Фредди зарычал — грудным низким рыком. Насадил на себя размашисто — горло Ларри целиком.  
Успел отметить: солнце уже село, а всё вокруг такое красное. И перестал ощущать что-либо, кроме горячей влажной глубокой глотки Ларри.

… очнулся от того, что Ларри прихватывает губами его соски. Было остро и болезненно — Фредди переполняло ощущениями. Тело захлёстывала лёгкость, но руки и голова, и ноги казались неподъёмными. Фредди не мог ни пошевелиться, ни толком соображать. Он только постанывал под губами Ларри и медленно выдыхал.

Кипел прибой, бродили по белой пене чайки.

— Тебе было хорошо? — прошептал в ухо Ларри. Фредди дёрнул подбородком: да. Живот превратился в сахарную вату, колени онемели, хер грелся, придавленный тяжестью Ларри, яйца остывали медленным тягучим теплом.

— Возьми меня рукой, — глухо выдохнул ему в висок Ларри, шёпот срывался. — Малыш, мне тоже очень надо…  
Фредди не понимал, о чём его просят. Он вообще ничего не воспринимал. Ларри сам взял его за ладонь, сжал кольцом пальцы на твердокаменном стояке. Даже не вставая на колени, так и лёжа на Фредди, плотно, как привязанный шпагатом брус, двинулся на нём вперёд-назад несколько раз. Всего лишь несколько раз, не отрывая чёрного дремучего взгляда от разметавшегося Фредди, его расслабленного и мягкого лица.

И Фредди стало мокро и щекотно.

Ларри уткнулся ему в лоб, скованный болезненным спазмом. И затих, потный, солёный. Гладкий, как бронза, на шершавом песчаном Фредди.  
Я твой Песочный человек, Ларри, я скоро исчезну, — почти вслух глупо засмеялся Фредди. Но вместо этого обнял Ларри за шею и прижал к себе.

— Ты мой первый, — сказал он, довольный и счастливый. — Ты знаешь, я… круто было. А ты такой…

Его будто бы волшебной пыльцой обсыпало. Шумел океан, а Фредди звенел в ответ всеми раскрытыми ракушками.

— Ты, Ларри… классно.

Мистер Белый обнял его за бока, вжался крепче, не торопясь подниматься. Гладил и целовал в ресницы. Взволнованно дышал.  
— Классно, — согласился хрипло. — Ты такой… отзывчивый и… нетронутый. Тебя никто не… пробовал.

Фредди безотчётно водил по его спине, ощущая, как поджимаются под касаниями крупные мышцы.

— Сегодня не буду, — Ларри подставлял под его ладони лопатки, плечи, как большой пёс, искал ласки, нуждался в прикосновениях и тепле, — торопить тебя. Хочу… чтобы тебе всё понравилось… тебя постепенно… чтобы ты со мной… не боялся… со мной хорошо было…

Фредди безмятежно кивнул: всё, так всё. Он не против с Ларри попробовать всякое, что старо как мир, но для него внове.

— Давай завтра повторим? После… дела, малыш? Хочешь, то же самое повторим, хочешь, дальше продолжим…

— Давай, — обрадованно согласился Фредди.  
Совершенно забыв, что обещает, как Оранжевый.


End file.
